The present invention relates to a display device mounted with self-luminous elements as self-luminous type display elements such as EL (Electroluminescence) elements, organic EL element elements, etc.
In the case of the self-luminous element typified by the EL element, organic EL element, etc., the element has a property such that the luminance of that is proportional to a current amount flown into the self-luminous element, so that a display of gradation sequence can be made by controlling the current amount flown into the self-luminous element. In this way, a display device can be made by arranging a plurality of the self-luminous elements.
However, if the self-luminous element is used in an extended period of time, the element has a property such that a deterioration of the element makes progress along with time lapse, and the luminance of that reduces. The rate of deterioration is dependent on the time period of luminance in this case. Therefore, a burn-in pattern occurs in response to a luminous state (displayed pattern) of individual pixels.
As a technique to solve the burn-in pattern caused by the deterioration of self-luminous element due to the time lapse, JP-A-2002-278514 discloses a technique in which a drive current is measured for every pixel train (one train of column direction), a rate of the deterioration is detected from the amount of drive current, and a result of the detection is fed back to a signal voltage, thereby solving the burn-in pattern.